


Reliving the Past

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I'm an awful person I know, Oropher's death, Stabby Stabby, Thranduil got stabbed, injured, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is stabbed during the Battle of Five Armies, Legolas shouts out to him which causes Thranduil to flashback to Oropher’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliving the Past

A sudden sharp pain erupted in his body, grunting in both shock and pain the Elven King of The Woodland Realm dropped his blade. With laboured breaths he glanced down and was greeted with the gruesome sight of a blade protruding from his chest, his own blood slowly rolling in droplets to the bloodied soil below. 

All too soon the blade was retracted and his legs failed him. With a heavy sigh he dropped to his knees before collapsing onto his back, desperately pressing against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding as his vision began to darken at the edges. 

Distantly he heard a scream of “Ada!” and despite the pain his brain managed to bring up a familiar and horrifying memory.

\---

Lurching forward he drove his blade through the base of an Orc skull before wrenching it out and plunging it into the throat of another. Around him Elves, Dwarves and men alike fought with the ferocity of a thousand suns determined to defeat Sauron’s forces. However, despite the violence and destruction occurring around him the Prince of The Woodland Realm kept searching the battlefield for a glimpse of his Ada. 

“Prince Thranduil!” A voice bellowed over the sounds of clashing metal and death, spinning around his eyes met those of Lord Elrond. The dark haired elf was cutting a path through the enemy to his side, deciding to assist the other Thranduil met him halfway. “Thranduil, you must go to your father! He wishes to speak with you” 

Dodging a swipe from a particularly disfigured Orc Thranduil drove his blade into the beast’s heart. “How am I to find him?!” He called out to Elrond as the two continued onwards.

“Amdir’s troops will guide you!” Clashing back to back the two elves fought ferociously “Now go!” Elrond ordered grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him towards a group of elves who formed a line. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the Elven Lord Thranduil burst into a sprint trusting the soldiers to lead him true, he lost count of how long it took him to finally catch sight of his father. 

The sight that greeted him however proved to be one that would forever haunt his dreams, the body of King Oropher was impaled on several Orc spears but the King continued to fight on albeit with very little strength.

With speed he never knew he had Thranduil sprinted to his father’s side executing any creature of Sauron’s who dared try to stop him. When finally at his father’s side his hands trembled as the King stumbled to his knees, following his father’s example Thranduil knelt before him.

“Ada” He whispered blinking away the tears he knew were forming, dull blue eyes met his own and a soft yet bloodied smile greeted him.

“Ion nin” A shaking hand reached out to touch his face “It is up to you to protect our people ion nin, I am sorry I will not be here to guide you” The last part came as barely a whisper before his body became lax and collapsed to the ground, despite the battle happening around them the Prince now King gathered his father’s body in his arms and wept.

“Don’t leave me Ada, please”

\---

“Please don’t go Ada” A gentle voice whispered as a weight settled on his arm “Please I’ve already lost Nana I can’t lose you too” Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the voice as that of Legolas, the tone reminding him of the pain felt when his own Ada left the world. In that moment he decided that though the pain in his body was painful he would fight with every ounce of his being to remain by his son’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I tried to stick close to Tolkein's history but obviously I tweaked it quite a bit
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ada- Dad/Daddy
> 
> Nana- Mum/Mummy
> 
> Ion Nin- My son


End file.
